Mobster Lover
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae, seorang mafia berhati dingin yang mempunyai kekasih hati. Karena penjahat sekalipun... mempunyai cinta dalam hati./"Aku mencintaimu."/Haehyuk/BL/Oneshoot/Bad summary/Review?


Mobster Lover

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Hanya cerita mainstream yang numpang lewat.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, Mafia Hae! Dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! #ditimpuk

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ (untuk adegan semi M)

Happy read~

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang di kelilingi lampu temaram tampak gelap. Cahaya dari lampu tampak memantul membuat sebuah bayangan di dinding. Sekelompok laki-laki tampak mengelilingi dua orang yang tengah terduduk di bangku yang tersedia. Saling berhadapan. Raut wajah dingin nampak dari salah satu pria yang duduk dari arah selatan. Menatap lawan di hadapannya yang bereaksi datar.

"Aiden-ssi,mana barang pesanan saya?" pria paruh baya berwajah antagonis bertanya pada pria muda yang duduk di depannya. Aiden-pria yang duduk di depannya- menjentikkan jari dan salah satu anak buahnya yang berdiri di belakangnya menghampiri dengan koper hitam besar di tangan kanan. Ditaruhnya koper tersebut di atas meja bundar dan membukanya. Berbagai jenis obat-obatan terlarang, narkoba, dan barang illegal lainnya tersedia dalam koper tersebut.

Ya, mereka adalah mafia dan kini tengah bertransaksi.

Pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan seringai kejam. Tampak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Mengangkat jarinya sebagai isyarat untuk anak buahnya membawakan uang yang dijanjikan. Anak buahnya meletakkan sekoper uang di sebelah koper satunya.

"Ini uang yang kita sepakati. Jumlahnya sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Bawahan Aiden langsung mengambil alih koper berisi uang tersebut sedang Aiden sendiri tetap terdiam dengan tampang dinginnya. Ia berdiri karena merasa transaksi mereka sudah selesai. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Baru beberapa langkah Aiden dengan santainya memiringkan kepalanya tepat saat sebuah peluru melesat melewati kepala. Nyaris mengenainya jika dia tak mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Pria paruh baya yang barusan menembaknya tampak berdecih karena targetnya bisa lolos. Aiden berbalik diikuti seluruh bawahannya yang mengangkat senjata api mereka ke arah lawan. Bersiap menembak.

"Tak kusangka kau memilih bermain api." Aiden berucap dengan nada datar. Jemarinya meraih senjata api dari balik jasnya. Mengayun-ayunkannya sebentar seraya menatap lawannya yang mulai bersiaga. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi pistol yang dipegangnya memuntahkan peluru yang melesat kencang menghantam jantung pria paruh baya itu. Seketika terjadi baku tembak dalam ruangan cukup luas tersebut. Darah terciprat di setiap sudut ruangan, erangan kesakitan menggema diikuti nyawa yang sudah tak tertolong.

Aiden berdiri di tengah-tengah mayat yang bergelimpangan di kakinya dengan wajah sedingin es. Dia berhasil menghabisi satu kelompok mafia seorang diri. Tanpa rasa kasihan kakinya menendang tubuh tak bernyawa yang menghalangi jalannya. Keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, diikuti 3 orang anak buahnya yang setia di belakangnya.

Aiden, atau bernama asli Lee Donghae adalah seorang mafia kelas S yang sangat berbahaya. Mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa, berhati dingin, tak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Belum ada satupun polisi yang bisa menangkapnya. Dia tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh walau anak kecil sekalipun. Tidak ada yang berani main-main dengannya atau akan bernasib sama seperti klien yang dibantainya tadi.

Hidupnya begitu kelam dipenuhi kegelapan yang pekat. Tak ada cahaya.

Rambut hitam kebiruannya tampak bergelombang terkena hempasan angin begitu sampai di luar gedung. Matahari tampak menjunjung tinggi menandakan siang hari. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju mobil limited edition berwarna biru yang terparkir sempurna dan segera memasukinya setelah memberi arahan pada bawahannya untuk pergi. Pria yang mempunyai tubuh kekar sempurna dibalut kulit kecokelatan yang menambah kadar maskulinnya tersebut melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan. Pergi menuju mansion mewahnya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan kini Donghae sampai di tujuannya. Ia bergegas keluar setelah sebelumnya mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang. Langkahnya pasti memasuki mansion bergaya eropa miliknya. Beberapa maid dan pelayan yang dipekerjakan menunduk hormat begitu ia lewat. Ia menaiki tangga terus berjalan hingga kini berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Donghae membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kini timbul melihat seseorang yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Tampak mengusap matanya dengan ke dua tangan, piyama putih yang dikenakannya merosot hingga memperlihatkan pundak putihnya yang mengundang. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Dia mengerjab pelan dan menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya. Gummy smilenya terlihat saat tahu siapa yang berada di kamarnya.

"Hae~" panggilnya dengan suara imut. Tangannya merentang meminta pelukan. Senyum di wajah Donghae tambah melebar. Dia mendekati laki-laki yang terduduk di tempat tidur, mengulurkan sebuket bunga lily kesukaannya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"Eunhyukie sudah bangun eh? Aku membawa hadiah untukmu." Donghae membawa boneka beruang putih berukuran medium ke hadapan Eunhyuk, laki-laki yang berada di tempat tidur. Eunhyuk menjerit senang, tanpa basa-basi memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Donghae erat-erat. Menggesekan wajahnya di perut boneka yang begitu halus dan tertawa manis setelahnya. Donghae terkekeh melihat pemandangan menggemaskan di depannya. Diusapnya helai cokelat madu Eunhyuk sayang dan mencium keningnya lembut. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae, menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang pria.

"Hae darimana saja? Kenapa meninggalkan Hyukie?" jemari lentik Eunhyuk membuat pola abstrak di dada Donghae yang dilapisi kemeja hitam pas badan. Mencetak otot-ototnya dengan sempurna. Donghae menciumi puncak kepalanya, terus turun ke wajahnya. Eunhyuk tertawa manis karena geli. Donghae menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum berbisik di telinganya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi, ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Maaf ne." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya imut.

"Hae janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Donghae terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan babyku lagi." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Donghae erat.

"Baby mana morning kissku?" Donghae menunjuk bibirnya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos tertuju pada Donghae. Bibir Donghae lebih tepatnya. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar karena mengingat sesuatu. Ia memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Donghae. Menciumnya dengan lugu. Donghae berseringai begitu Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya.

"Seperti itu Hae?" tanyanya polos. Donghae menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu Hyukie, tapi seperti yang biasa kita lakukan." Donghae menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk, mempertemukan bibirnya kembali. Donghae menciumnya dengan bergairah. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menjilat bibir Eunhyuk meminta ijin masuk dan begitu bibir itu terbuka Donghae langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk. Menghisap rasa manis yang dimilikinya. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerang karena sensasinya.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa Lee Donghae sang mafia kelas S, sang kaisar kegelapan menyimpan permata indah dalam hidupnya. Mengurung malaikat lugu untuk hidup bersamanya. Mengikatnya menjadi kekasih hatinya. Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Donghae. Pemuda lugu yang ditemukan Donghae di tepi jalan. Donghae tidak akan pernah melupakan hari bersejarah itu. Saat bertemu dengan Eunhyuk pertamakalinya. Bertemu malaikatnya.

.

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan memang selalu ramai setiap hari. Apalagi jika hari libur. Berkali lipat lebih padat dari biasanya. Donghae tampak menyusuri jalan dengan santai setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sekarang ia ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak mencari udara segar. Iris cokelatnya memperhatikkan berbagai macam orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang menarik sama-sekali. Ia ingin berbalik arah jika pemandangan di sudut jalan tak menarik minatnya. Di sana, di ujung jalan sana tampak seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggandeng seorang pemuda mungkin berkisar umur 17 tahun dengan cukup kasar. Pemuda itu menggendong seekor anjing kecil. Wajahnya menunduk takut. Wanita itu melepas genggamannya. Berbalik menatap tajam pemuda itu. Berbicara dengan raut wajah menakutkan sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kelihatan kebingungan. Donghae tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan wanita tadi. Hanya beberapa kata yang bisa ditangkapnya seperti, "Kau anak idiot tak berguna.", "Jangan kembali.", Dan "Jangan mengikutiku." Donghae mengerti. Wanita itu membuang anak tersebut. Entah pemuda itu kerabatnya atau bukan. Donghae melihat pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh ramping dan mungil seperti perempuan itu menunduk ketakutan. Memeluk erat anjingnya sebelum berjalan entah kemana. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali. Nampak tak peduli dengan kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya.

Setelah berjalan-jalan Donghae duduk di bangku putih yang tersedia di taman yang kini disinggahinya. Membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya. Menikmati sensasi dingin yang turun membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia menunduk begitu merasakan kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Mendapati anjing kecil berbulu cokelat menyundulkan kepalanya di kaki Donghae. Meminta perhatian. Anjing itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar penuh pengharapan. Mungkin anjing ini lapar.

"Choco!" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya mencari ke arah sumber suara. Donghae melihatnya lagi. Pemuda yang ditinggalkan wanita paruh baya pagi tadi di ujung jalan. Pemuda itu memanggil 'choco' berulangkali. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dia menjerit dan segera berlari ke arah Donghae. Dia berjongkok, memeluk anjing cokelat yang berada di kaki Donghae dengan erat.

"Choco, Choco jangan tinggalkan Hyukie. Hyukie takut," ucapnya parau disusul isakan kemudian. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat Donghae bisa melihat pemuda ini mempunyai rambut cokelat madu yang tampak begitu halus, mengundangnya untuk mengelusnya.

"Hei," panggil Donghae karena isakan pemuda ini semakin keras dan memilukan. Pemuda itu mendongak. Kembali mempertemukan iris mereka. Donghae tampak terpesona sesaat. Pemuda di hadapannya ini tampak begitu manis dan imut. Matanya bulat dengan satu lipatan mata, hidungnya mancung dengan rahang yang tegas. Bibirnya semerah ceri yang tampak mengundang untuk dilumat. Belum lagi iris hitam yang terlihat begitu polos. Seakan menenggelamkan Donghae. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajah cantik sang pemuda.

"Jangan menangis, sayang." Pemuda itu tersentak kaget begitupun Donghae walau raut wajahnya tak berubah. Tak pernah sekalipun Donghae peduli dengan oranglain. Walau anak kecil menangis di depannyapun ia takkan mengasihani. Tapi entah kenapa dengan pemuda ini tampak begitu berbeda. Donghae tidak suka melihat airmatanya dan melihatnya bersedih. Ada gejolak aneh di dadanya. Pemuda itu mundur, tetap memeluk erat anjing kecilnya. Donghae mengernyit, tampak tak suka melihat pemuda ini menjauh darinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu tak menjawabnya, hanya semakin menunduk.

"Jawab aku!" bukannya menjawab pemuda imut itu malah kembali menangis. Donghae bingung bagaimana menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Donghae memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Sshh jangan menangis."

"Jangan membentak Hyukie. Hyukie tidak salah. Hyukie tidak suka!" jeritnya di tengah isakannya. Anjing kecilnya melompat dari gendongannya dan bergelung di bawah kakinya. Donghae mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Maaf, aku takkan membentakmu lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, sayang." Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Tapi untuk pemuda manis ini dia rela meminta maaf agar tangisannya berhenti.

"Hyukie tidak suka. Hyukie tidak suka!" Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. Mengusap airmata yang membasahi dan tanpa ragu mencium kelopak mata pemuda ini bergantian. Membuat tangisannya berhenti seketika.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Tambahan hal mengejutkan lainnya. Donghae tak pernah memohon pada siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi lagi-lagi karena pemuda ini Donghae rela memohon. Donghae tersenyum melihat sang pemuda berhenti menangis, hanya terisak kecil. Kembali Donghae menciumnya. Kali ini di keningnya yang tertutupi poni.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Donghae lagi kali ini dengan intonasi yang lembut. Pemuda itu terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab.

"Hyukie. Eunhyukie," jawabnya polos. Donghae tersenyum untuk pertamakalinya. Mengusap sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, nama yang indah sama seperti orangnya." Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti ucapan Donghae. Membuatnya tampak imut berkali lipat. Membuat Donghae ingin 'memakannya' saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana orangtuamu?" Eunhyuk menunduk, memainkan jemarinya.

"Hyukie diajak eomma ke sini. Hyukie tidak tahu ini di mana. Eomma meninggalkan Hyukie dan tak kembali. Hyukie takut hiks…" tangisan memilukan itu kembali terdengar. Donghae memeluknya erat mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Donghae paham sekarang. Mendengar Eunhyuk sekali Donghae tahu kalau Eunhyuk tak sempurna. Eunhyuk termasuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Sebentuk emosi masuk ke dalam relung hati Donghae begitu tahu Eunhyuk dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri. Anak lugu yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang ini dengan kejamnya dibuang keluarganya. Hazel Donghae berkilat tajam. Donghae akan membuat perhitungan pada keluarga Eunhyuk. Pasti.

"Eomma selalu berteriak pada Hyukie, Hyukie tidak salah. Hyukie juga selalu dipukul. Eomma jahat…" tangisan Eunhyuk semakin keras. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatapnya. Donghae semakin marah mendengar itu. Beraninya mereka menyakiti anak lugu ini!

"Sshh… sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Donghae sudah memutuskan. Eunhyuk akan tinggal bersamanya. Donghae akan menjaganya.

"Tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ya."

"Choco?" Donghae mengerutkan kening sesaat sebelum menyadari maksud Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya Choco juga akan ikut bersamamu." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Memperlihatkan gusinya. Donghae semakin terpesona oleh keindahan makhluk di depannya. Apa Tuhan sengaja mempertemukan Eunhyuk dengannya? Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar suara aneh yang lewat di indera pendengarannya. Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Hyukie lapar. Choco juga lapar," adunya dengan intonasi merajuk. Donghae terkekeh. Betapa imutnya Eunhyuk. Tangan Donghae meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita cari tempat makan untukmu dan Choco." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar gembira. Ia mengangguk lucu, meraih Choco dengan satu tangannya.

"Terimakasih… eh namamu siapa?" Donghae menyeringai.

"Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih Hae~"

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk tinggal bersama Donghae. Kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menikah. Tentu Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dan hanya menuruti kemauan Donghae yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Donghae bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk adalah kebahagiannya. Eunhyuk adalah prioritasnya.

"Eungh… Hae~" Eunhyuk mengerang lembut begitu Donghae menghisap lehernya dengan begitu sensual. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuhnya. Perlahan Donghae membuka kancing piyama Eunhyuk dan membuangnya ke lantai. Eunhyuk terus mengerang saat Donghae membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher dan dadanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terbaring pasrah di tempat tidur. Menyerahkan dirinya pada Donghae, suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk, istriku. Sangat mencintaimu." Donghae berbisik mesra di telinga. Meniup telinga Eunhyuk membuat sang empunya menggeliat karena sensasinya.

"Haeh…" Eunhyuk tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Donghae kembali mencumbunya dengan lebih dalam. Lebih bergairah.

"Selamanya kau hanya milikku Eunhyuk. Hanya milikku. Lee Eunhyuk hanya milik Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk mendesah keras saat Donghae memulai penyatuan. Memilikinya seutuhnya. Memiliki jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Walaupun Donghae dijuluki mafia berhati iblis tetapi sesungguhnya dia juga manusia yang memiliki cinta di hatinya. Memiliki kasih sayang yang akan ia tunjukan pada orang terkasihnya. Dan kini, cinta dan kasihnya ia curahkan pada Eunhyuk. Permata dan malaikat hidupnya. Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk sepenuh hatinya. Sepenuh jiwanya.

Karena penjahat sekalipun… juga memiliki cinta dalam hati.

.

.

END

Kena insom dan iseng buat ff ini. Maaf kalau berantakan dan tidak jelas. Saya ngetik ini jam 1 malam loh #gakadayangnanya

Saya sangat berharap bagi yang sudah mampir agar meninggalkan jejak.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi membaca ff abal ini.

Happy 11th anniversary Super Junior~

Semoga semakin Berjaya.

Okeh, saya mau tepar dulu.

Bye~

Jangan upa review~


End file.
